dos_ragnarokfandomcom-20200215-history
Messages
For messages related to reading scrolls of wonder please see appropriate page. For messages related to zapping wands of chaos please see appropriate page. General Raven * "A chin strap provides little protection." * "A glass ocarina is a travelling device." * "A magician may transmogrify worthless objects into valuable ones." * "A scroll of enchantment will change the very nature of some objects." * "A wooden flute may pacify hostile creatures." * "All are stalks of wheat before the power of the scythe." * "An artifact has been lost in the depths of Slaeter's sea." * "An artifact is lost in the Wasteland." * "An item of great power is buried in the crypt." * "An orange cube will propel its owner to the Wasteland." * "Archmages destroy and genocide entire classes of items." * "Attacking non-hostile creatures is immoral." * "Bifrost is the flaming rainbow bridge." * "Bifrost lies at one end of the river Vid." * "Dead lower dwarves and draugrs should be destroyed." * "Do not attempt to navigate the ocean." * "Do not consume too many speed potions at once." * "Do not overindulge in potions of mead." * "Do not step off Bifrost." * "Dyslexia cures dyslexia." * "Eitri desires a platinum anvil." * "Empty vials may be filled with non-viscous liquids." * "Enchantment scrolls have profound effects upon cubes, ocarinas, and anvils." * "Eternal life may not be all that is hoped for." * "Gods and powerful creatures are not affected by scrolls of extinction." * "Golden togs are for formal occasions only." * "Hurl a black gem to garner the life force of an enemy." * "It is written that three humans must perish to placate the anger of Vidur." * "Loki finds the wand of amusement aptly named." * "Magic cookies restore the tiny." * "Misreading alters the effects of scrolls." * "Mixing potions randomly is dangerous, yet rewarding." * "Mortals cannot slay gods." * "One may always climb up the rope of Lazlul." * "One may breathe life into paper figures by hurling them." * "Only one who can swim or lower tides will uncover the artifact in Slaeter's sea." * "Orange powder can increase visual range." * "Powerful beings may not be tamed with scrolls of alliance." * "Psionic power is amplified by diamond needles." * "Red bags protect items from extreme temperatures." * "Reempower wands with blessed recharging." * "Ritual sacrifice to Vidur is always rewarded." * "Save summoning scrolls until you are in need of aid." * "Scyld fears he who possesses the green stone." * "Strange tunes emanate from enchanted instruments." * "The air of Niflheim is deathly cold." * "The black sword of Geirrod is an unpredictable weapon." * "The Crossroads are pathways to all that exists." * "The crypt is located in the west at a depth of thirty meters." * "The diverse colors of sky at the Crossroads represent alternate paths of travel." * "The entrance to the Halls of Grynr is located inside of Nidavellir." * "The gods have a storehouse of plenty within Asgard." * "The immoral are always punished." * "The land of Chaos contains a powerful artifact." * "The orb is a doorway to Limbo." * "The portal to Mimer's realm lies ten meters below ground, in the northeast." * "The proper place for an Eye is a small pit." * "Those who aspire to greatness discard lodestones." * "Those who become plants have one turn to avoid losing the ability to think." * "Time may not be stopped outside of Midgard." * "To become more powerful, polymorph yourself." * "Vidur's temple is located in the southern sector at a depth of thirty meters." * "Wands of armoring are limited in effect." * "You may have up to five eyes." * "You may have up to sixteen fingers." Diary * "A barbed whip causes weak creatures to submit." * "A dead cockatrice is a powerful weapon." * "A disperser helm protects against psionic attack." * "A grappling hook is a means of travel for those lacking legs." * "A misread scroll of blessing enhances all potions and scrolls possessed." * "A phaseblade is best used when phasing." * "A potion of phasing allows the drinker to pass through all substances." * "A sai maims its victims." * "A silver mantle protects the wearer from magic." * "A speed of 60 is often fatal; a speed of 70 is always fatal." * "A spongy mass is the bane of a seer." * "All roots are thought to be beneficial." * "An amulet of holding is worthless." * "An ironworker can create a runesword if he has enough raw material." * "An ivory staff is especially effective against undead creatures." * "Archon the Great is reputed to have possessed a strength of 19." * "Basilisks destroy mirrors." * "Bleeding of the eyes is a common side effect of new-found powers." * "Bless identification scrolls; they then reveal the true nature of all things." * "Blessed curing repairs most health problems." * "Clay lumps are thought to provide protection against petrification." * "Cold is the only thing which slows or destroys red ooze." * "Consumption of the poisonous glard may inoculate the eater against toxins." * "Death wands have very long ranges." * "Do not strike a ranger directly; he will only summon more of his ilk." * "Fingers and eyes may be gained from a fume." * "Flesh of the fire giant, minion, sandiff, and jagrèdin will burn weak stomachs." * "Green mushrooms are widely sought after." * "Holy water increases luck." * "Kill bartoks from afar." * "Knowledgable men caution against blindly eating mushrooms." * "Legendary heroes were said to gorge upon the corporeal forms of wraiths." * "Mirror shields reflect rays and gazes." * "Mottled mushrooms are delicious but can have harmful after-effects." * "One cannot write without a stylus." * "One must wear gauntlets to safely touch a cockatrice." * "Rangers dispense justice." * "Red mushrooms temporarily impair vision." * "Speckled growths are well-known to berserkers." * "The flesh of bats and stalkers can addle a man's brain." * "The flesh of the air ghola causes a susceptibility to heat." * "The following creatures are poisonous: dreg, serpent, phantom asp, and phausq." * "The insane and disturbed can be cured with a single bite of ivy creeper leaves." * "The mighty warrior, Liebgar, ate sauteed hel dragon and breleor before battle." * "The numberless ranks of the faleryn are swollen by those who eat faleryn leaves." * "The powers of the seers are enhanced by a ritual feast of raw anssk." * "The rays which emanate from wands may bounce unpredictably." * "The skin of the fire dragon can withstand all trials by fire." * "The tools of the blacksmith are tongs, anvils, fire, and metal to smelt." * "The wight, stun worm, gorm, basilisk, cockatrice, and fyleisch are inedible." * "These beings seem unaffected by wands: sentinel, wizard, sorcerer and draugr." * "Those who eat knilbs and nymphs can never again be sure of their whereabouts." * "Throw a grappling hook to climb out of mud, pits, and quicksand." * "Throw a grappling hook to climb over rubble." * "Throw a net to entrap monsters." * "To withstand the winter freeze, feast upon ice spheres and ice dragons." * "Use the wand of armoring upon yourself." * "Werewolves fear silver." * "White mushrooms can cleanse the body as readily as a week-long fast." * "Wield a wand of restoration in case of foliation." * "Without knowledge of alchemy, mixing potions is unpredictable." * "Yellow mushrooms are thought to affect a man's strength." Category:The Game